


Persuasion

by wolfymang0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, mustache porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfymang0/pseuds/wolfymang0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott grows a mustache. Stiles has to be persuaded to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a change in profile picture on Tumblr. Come say hi! http://wolfymang0.tumblr.com

"I think you should get rid of it."

"Dude," Scott says, wounded. "It’s March Mustache Madness."

"Yeah," Stiles hums, "I’m like, ninety eight percent sure that’s not actually a thing and it creeps me out. It looks like you’re wearing a caterpillar on your lip and it’s really weird. Just get rid of it, okay?"

They were lying in bed, and in Stiles’ opinion, bedtime wasn’t the time for petty arguments but he literally couldn’t stand looking at that grotesque thing on top of Scott’s lip. It was staring at him.

Judging him, maybe.

 

"You really don’t like it?" Scott asked, and there were those god damned puppy eyes, the ones that got him every time. Not this time though. Stiles refused to be swayed. 

Not even a little bit.

"No. I hate it."

Scott leaned over, all up in Stiles’ space. “What about when I do this?” He asked, pressing his lips against the other’s cheek and Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Still hate it." 

Scott refused to be deterred. “What about when I do this?” This time, his lips moved a little lower, settling in the crook his neck.

There was a sigh and if Stiles moved his head just a little, giving the other better access, well, that was nobody’s business but his own; an ugly facial growth didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate what Scott was trying to do.

"Still don’t like it."

"But that’s better than _hating_ it,” Scott murmured and he moved a little lower now, pressing gentle kisses to the other’s pale chest, paying special attention to all the moles that dotted his body, sort of like a constellation guiding him home. 

Or in between Stiles’ legs, as fate would have it, which was a nice place to be.

Stiles didn’t complain.

*

Later, when he’d come up for air, still licking away the last little bits of still warm come from his lips, Scott shifted and shimmied until he was back at the other’s side, exactly where he belonged.

"What about now?" Scott asked, settling a hand over the other’s hip as he winced and shifted, no doubt feeling the burn of the week’s growth on Scott’s lip, and Stiles huffed and puffed and tried not to grin.

"—I guess it can stay. For just a little while."

And Scott barked out a laugh, rolling over to capture Stiles’ lips with his own.


End file.
